Routines contemplating the exercising of fingers by flexing the fingers against the resistance of springs are frequently used to strengthen the fingers or hand, for example, in physical therapy regimens. One commercially available device for such routines is the DIGI-FLEX® line of products. (DIGI-FLEX® is a registered trademark of IMC Products Corp., Hicksville, N.Y.) The DIGI-FLEX® products provide an exerciser having different extents of resistance to individual finger exercise and entire hand exercise, wherein the latter is not merely the cumulative resistance of the former, so that the resistance is a function of the strength of the user in the selected exercise mode, and correspondingly provides maximum exercising benefit to the user. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,256.
Devices that provide resistance against extension of the fingers (as opposed to flexure of the fingers) have also been used for exercising the fingers and/or hand. Devices of this type are exemplified, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 623,592; 3,612,521; 4,828,249; 4,875,469; 5,013,030; 5,062,625; 5,366,436; 5,447,490; 5,492,525; 5,514,052; 5,613,923; 5,820,577; 6,179,751; 6,213,918; 6,817,967; and 6,288,001. There remains a need for a simple device that provide resistance against extension of the fingers, wherein the degree of resistance can be easily increased or decreased, depending on the desired exercise regimen.